Nunca renunciaré a ti
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Fueron muchas las veces en las que Cordelia intentó salvar a Misty del infierno, y, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, nunca se rindió. ¿Cómo se vivieron desde el infierno algunos de esos intentos?


NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Una de las cosas que no me agrada mucho de la serie es la mezcla que hace de conceptos religiosos católicos con el vudú cuando no son lo mismo, como la idea del infierno y quien gobierna en él. O directamente la representación que se hace de Papa Legba que, en realidad, por caracterización y carácter debería ser Baron Samedi. Pero como esto era un one-shot corto que se me ha ocurrido no he creído necesario "corregir" todos esos detalles por lo que se sigue la idea, conceptos y personajes tal y como aparecen en la serie.

* * *

I.

El eco arrastró un grito agónico seguido de una maldición haciendo que llegase hasta las dependencias principales, la misma banda sonora que se repetía desde hacía un tiempo y que conseguía traspasar las barreras del propio infierno para hacerse oír.

—Lo ha hecho otra vez. —La calmada voz de Nan, la bruja predilecta del demonio vudú fue todo el aviso que éste tuvo antes de revelar su presencia en aquel salón.

La joven retiró su capucha y desabrochó la capa en su camino hacia uno de los sofás donde se dejó caer sin ninguna reverencia ni escrúpulo sabiéndose dueña del espacio.

—Es la segunda vez en el mismo mes. —Apuntó al no recibir respuesta de su interlocutor.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos, los que tardó el orisha en degustar el último trago de su ron, pues no iba a dejar que el capricho de una bruja le robara ese placer, antes de que al fin se dignase a hablar.

—Ya se cansará. Sólo quiere llamar la atención, y si me presento ante ella sabrá que lo ha conseguido y seguirá insistiendo.

Por como depositó el vaso de cristal contra la mesa de madera tallada, haciendo un ruido sordo, parecía que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Suerte que Nan siempre escapaba de todo convencionalismo y se negaba a dar por terminada aquella charla.

—No se rendirá. —dijo con total seguridad enfrentando la mirada al dios frente a ella que al fin la miraba directamente.

—Todos los mortales se cansan. Su vida es demasiado corta para consagrarse a ninguna tarea de por vida.

—No Cordelia. —Volvió a rebatir la bruja con calma en su voz pero firmeza en sus palabras— Estaba dispuesta a dedicar su vida a un aquelarre donde apenas no se la respetaba. ¿Qué no estaría dispuesta a hacer por aquella a quien ama? Ahora tiene el poder y va a hacer todo lo necesario para recuperarla.

—Bien. Así me entretendrá un tiempo.

La amarga carcajada del dios fue el punto final ya que al levantarse de su sitio y salir de aquella habitación no dio tiempo a una contestación.

/

II

Nan apareció en el largo pasillo segundos antes de que lo hiciese el orisha jefe del inframundo, a pesar de la barrera que representaba la puerta se podían escuchar perfectamente los sollozos y las súplicas de la bruja encerrada en el otro lado.

—Ha roto el ciclo. —dijo Nan sorprendida por aquel logro que nunca había presenciado ni había creído posible después de tanto tiempo vigilando las almas allí atrapadas.

—La bruja suprema la está llamando desde hace horas, y yo llevo el mismo tiempo conteniéndola para que no pueda llegar hasta aquí. Se está convirtiendo en todo un problema. —Reconoció molesto.

Nan arrugó la frente ante la tristeza y el miedo que teñían las palabras de Misty cuando no dejaba de llamar a Cordelia. Intentando invocarla para que la ayudara a salir de aquella clase que era su infierno personal. Sin saber que Cordelia ya estaba desafiando a un dios vudú por recuperarla, con la audacia que otorga el luchar por un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que ambas compartían.

Unos metros más adelante una pequeña luz blanca apareció sorprendiéndolos a ambos, al momento Papa Legba apretó los dientes y se irguió como si estuviese soportando demasiada tensión. La luz comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño suficiente para que un humano pudiera pasar y Papa Legba comenzó a temblar viéndose superado por la situación. La luz resultaba cegadora en un lugar tan oscuro como era el inframundo, pero Nan pudo atisbar la silueta de alguien a quien conocía muy bien instantes antes de que el Orisha la hiciera desaparecer extendiendo sus brazos. Papa Legba Gritó, como si de repente se hubiese liberado de una gran carga, solapando con su grave voz las llamadas de auxilio que la bruja atrapada volvía a emitir al haber sentido aquella presencia acercarse y, ahora, desaparecer.

Nan no se atrevió a preguntar al ver a su señor tan afectado, casi diría debilitado ya que tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de adentrarse en aquel infierno personal de la bruja. Asomada desde el marco de la puerta Nan pudo ver como Misty se quedaba paralizada ante la imponente vista que era el dios vudú de los caminos y el inframundo, asustada por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Papa Legba no alargó su sufrimiento, rápidamente y con un toque de su mano en la frente de la bruja ésta se desvaneció siendo sostenida por los brazos del orisha que, con delicadeza, la depositó en el suelo. Su mirada sólo se detuvo en la de la joven unos segundos, como si temiera cambiar de opinión si le prestase demasiada atención. Y con un chasqueo de lengua se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Cuando despierte no recordará nada y volverá a su ciclo eterno de tortura.

Fue toda la explicación que dio antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo, dejando a su aprendiz a sus espaldas.

Con tristeza y cierta impotencia Nan pasó la mano por la puerta, ahora cerrada, ante ella. Misty despertaría de nuevo en su infierno personal sin saber que Cordelia la había invocado con tanta vehemencia e intención que la había hecho despertar de su propio trance haciéndola consciente de donde estaba y de lo que hacía. Pero no contenta con eso se había intentado presentar en el submundo para llevársela con ella, para rescatarla; sin importar lo que eso pudiera desatar para con Papa Legba. Ella, que tan prescindible y nimia se había sentido y se consideraba, Nan lo sabía gracias a los días que convivieron juntas y a su poder de clarividencia pudiendo leer todos sus pensamientos, nunca sabría que Cordelia no sólo sentía lo mismo por ella sino que, además, estaba dispuesta a desafiar al propio infierno por salvarla y recuperarla. Nunca sabría lo importante y lo querida que era en realidad.

/

III.

Papa Legba gruñó molesto por aquella nueva interrupción de sus tareas cuando sintió de nuevo la llamada de la suprema esta vez convocándole ante ella. Parecía que después de los cientos de intentos fallidos de robar una de sus almas había decidido cambiar de táctica. Agradecía el detalle pero las invocaciones personales eran aún más ruidosas y molestas ya que debía negarse y oponerse a éstas a pesar de poder escucharlas en todo momento.

Y Cordelia Goode había sido más que insistente.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me pase para hablar con ella? —Sugirió de nuevo Nan cuando vio cómo de molesto se encontraba.

—No. —dijo de nuevo aguantando una mueca cuando volvió a escucharse la voz de la suprema convocándole—. Por muchas veces que se lo expliquen no va a aceptar nunca que jamás volverá a ella.

La joven bruja sólo alzó las cejas sin necesidad de verbalizar la pregunta para que el contrario la entendiera y, como era de esperar, sacudiera la cabeza en una nueva negación haciendo que el fuerte olor del azufre que desprendía su cabellera se expandiera con el movimiento.

—Sabes que no puede salir del infierno. Me pertenece ahora.

Nan se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta que ya sabía que tendría y que provocó su propio suspiro. Se estaba cansando de aquella situación.

/

IV.

"… revertere ad me"

Esas fueron las palabras que precedieron a un grito completamente agónico de dolor y que quedó en nada en comparación al que le siguió cuando la mujer comprobó que seguía sola en aquella habitación.

El olor a carne quemada, su carne, junto con el de la sangre derramada y las hierbas impregnaba toda la estancia. El humo esparcido le daba un toque etéreo y místico que invitaba a soñar que cuando se disipase aparecería una persona en aquel pentagrama; pero si aquello era algún tipo de sueño sólo podía calificarse como pesadilla. Cordelia sujetaba su mano herida contra su pecho sin prestar atención a los hilos de sangre que de ésta caían. El rojo líquido formaba dibujos de líneas al mezclarse con las lágrimas derramadas y caer en la preciada bata de seda. Nada importaba. La poderosa e imponente suprema, aquella que había reflotado un aquelarre moribundo hasta alcanzar sus días de mayor esplendor en la historia de la humanidad era incapaz de realizar aquel conjuro.

—Devuélvemela. —Pidió entre lágrimas con la voz tan rota como su corazón. Arrodillada en el suelo, casi postrada, con la frente tocando el suelo y sin poder controlar los sollozos que prácticamente la privaban de respiración, cada vez más frecuentes y seguidos, señal de un ataque de ansiedad que se avecinaba.

No podía más. Simple y llanamente, le era imposible seguir. En ese día se cumplían cuatro años desde la pérdida de Misty y la misma ausencia que todo el mundo le había asegurado que superaría, cada día era más notable; como un agujero que lenta pero inexorablemente iba agrandándose, minándola poco a poco. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos hechizos había realizado en aquel tiempo transcurrido para traerla de vuelta. Recientemente había dado con aquella invocación que había realizado tantas veces como le había sido posible, sin importarle las numerosas y feas cicatrices que éste le provocaba en la mano cada vez que tenía que usar su sangre; había tenido cicatrices mucho peores, y Misty las merecía todas si así conseguía recuperarla. Tampoco el desmesurado cansancio que le seguía había sido un impedimento para intentar llamarla casi cada noche, todas con el mismo resultado.

Ingenuamente había creído que la noche del aniversario de las Siete Maravillas podría quizá adquirir más poder y quizá conseguirlo; pero Misty seguía atrapada en el infierno y ella viviendo su parte de infierno en la tierra al convivir con su ausencia.

/

V.

—¡Papa!

Nan corría por los pasillos del infierno todo lo rápido que podía hasta alcanzar las dependencias del orisha vudú avisándole de aquella perturbación en sus dominios. Un aviso que no era ninguna novedad como pudo ver cuando el dios alzó una mano para detener sus pasos e invitarla a sentarse para poder recuperar el aliento.

—Lo sé. —dijo con resignación en su voz mientras abría una nueva botella de ron. —No soy yo el que le interesa. —la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y un ligero apretón en su mano cuando pasó a su lado para sentarse.

Aquello pareció hacer algo de efecto en la bruja que, aún así, se revolvía intranquila en una de las sillas al sentir aquel desmesurado y asfixiante poder que parecía querer llamar la atención de todas las criaturas allí reunidas para hacer ver quién ostentaba el mando. Luego, se abrió una puerta, una repentina pérdida que al momento se sintió en todo el espacio. Miró a Papa Legba que aspiró entre los dientes demasiado cansado para discutir con aquel intruso, alguien tan joven, tan inmaduro, un enfrentamiento que sólo le causaría más problemas.

—Pero… no puede hacerlo. Sólo tu… —Sus palabras se perdieron en el olvido cuando vio cómo su superior simplemente negaba con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

— Ese joven no me obedecerá, no soy yo ante quien responde. Hasta un ser como yo tiene superiores a quienes obedecer. —expuso el principio más básico del universo ante su pupila favorita.

—Entonces… ¿qué pasará ahora?

El dios se encogió de hombros mientras hacía girar el líquido de color ámbar en el vaso como si éste tuviera todas las respuestas que buscaban. El orgullo herido por tener que soportar los mandatos de aquel Michael, por más poderoso que éste fuera, cuando no le había demostrado ningún respeto ni a él ni a su trabajo, le carcomía por dentro. Por lo que prefería centrar su atención en otros detalles, ya llegaría su momento de vengarse, y disfrutaría cada momento.

—Sólo podemos esperar. Habrá una guerra y un vencedor, a partir de ahí reaccionaremos.

—No le servirá. —Apuntó la bruja— Misty no es como Madison o Queenie, está demasiado dañada. No podrá luchar.

Papa Legba asintió dándole la razón. Ese era su trabajo, corromper todas las almas que allí quedasen atrapadas en una tortura eterna. Se suponía que, en teoría, nadie podía escapar del infierno por lo que no había una restauración sin secuelas del tiempo transcurrido en el inframundo. Pero las brujas, siempre moldeando las leyes y la realidad a su antojo, habían rescatado a algunas de sus hermanas a lo largo de la historia viéndose obligadas a convivir con el resultado de años de tortura. Tal y como decía Nan, Misty estaba demasiado dañada como para participar en ninguna lucha. Si se mantenía fiel a su naturaleza no volvería a verla nunca más, pues sabía que su lugar no era ese y, por tanto, no iría al infierno cuando muriese llegado el momento. Pero no podían saber cuan corrupta su alma estaba hasta que no volviese a la vida; ahora comprobarían su efecto y, quizá se desviase de su propósito haciendo que sus acciones la condenaran de nuevo al mundo de Papa Legba.

—Prestaremos atención a lo que ocurra ahora.

/

VI.

Mallory tamborileó sus dedos sobre el frío suelo en un tic nervioso antes de cerrar los ojos y realizar el hechizo que la haría descender al infierno. Aunque ahora sentía un poder con el que jamás había podido imaginar, el tener que negociar con un dios vudú del inframundo era algo que la seguía imponiendo. No era como si en la academia hubiera una asignatura de negociación con criaturas y seres infernales; al contrario, el sentido común siempre recomendaba no hacer pactos con el demonio, fuese cual fuese la necesidad. Pero sabía que si no lo intentaba no se lo perdonaría nunca. Cordelia se había sacrificado por todas ellas, para que pudieran tener ese futuro distinto; y ahora merecía ser feliz con quien siempre había soñado y siempre le había sido negada.

Sintió a su espalda una presencia tan antigua como poderosa, un poder que sólo podía pertenecer a un ser. Y cuando giró sobre sus pies, sobresaltándose con la vista que representaba el extravagante orisha, y vio a su lado a la famosa Nan de quien tanto había oído hablar en la academia, confirmó sus sospechas. Saludó cortésmente y comenzó a exponer los motivos de su visita, pero no había llegado ni a la mitad cuando Papa Legba alzó una mano indicándole así que detuviera sus palabras.

—Puedes llevártela.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

El asombro de la joven no podía ser mayor ante aquel ofrecimiento y casi estaba a punto de protestar, creyendo ser víctima de una treta de Papa Legba cuando esté rió con una carcajada.

—Tómalo como una muestra de mi agradecimiento por haber acabado con la vida de ese ser tan arrogante como incrédulo. Ser un demonio no es excusa para perder las formas ¿verdad, mon chère? —Aludió así a Nan que, a su lado, asintió varias veces con una sonrisa al ver a su señor de buen humor encendiéndose un habano.

Mallory asintió inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la deidad. No tenía que preguntar para saber que de alguna manera la visita que Michael hizo al inframundo en su tiempo había ofendido al dueño y señor de éste, por lo que no quería repetir los mismos infructuosos pasos.

—Tanto yo como mis hermanas brujas se lo agradecemos.

Papa Legba volvió a reir.

—Lo sé muy bien.

Dirigió una mirada a Nan y ésta sonrió a Mallory antes de seguir su camino hacia los pasillos. Mallory no preguntó, pero Papa Legba le respondió.

—Nan es mi pupila favorita, siempre cumple mis demandas con extremo cuidado, por eso he ordenado que acompañe a Misty Day. No quiero que haya ningún problema sabiendo lo importante que es este regalo. —Dio una bocanada más del puro que sostenía entre sus labios — Será mejor que regreses ya. Nan acudirá con vuestra bruja cuando sea el momento oportuno en este mismo día. Tienes mi palabra. —Aseguró antes de inclinar la cabeza y, con un chasquido de dedos, desaparecer.

Sintió la ausencia de la bruja cuando ésta regresó a su mundo, complacido de ver que se respetaban sus términos, ahora era su turno. Con una amplia sonrisa abrió la puerta del aula de biología viendo a una confundida Misty que se aferraba a la mano de aquella a quien conocía, y anunció a viva voz:

—Eres libre. Volverás con tus hermanas y tu suprema a casa. Cordelia ha estado preguntando por ti ¿sabes? Nan te lo contará por el camino.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Agradezco los comentarios.


End file.
